mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Equestrialand
Equestrialand ist ein Vergnügungspark in der Menschenwelt aus Achterbahn der Freundschaft. Von Achterbahn bis Riesenrad bietet der Park alles was man will. Die Namen der meisten Attraktionen haben direkten Bezug auf Equestria, wie z.B. Nightmare Moons Spukhaus. Hauptattraktion ist die Lichterparade. Geschichte In Achterbahn der Freundschaft kümmert sich kurz vor der Eröffnung die PR-Managerin Vignette Valencia um die Vorbereitungen für die Lichterparade im Vergnügungspark Equestrialand. Allerdings sagen ihr die Kostüme der Darsteller nicht zu. Die Kostümbildnerin erklärt, dass es sich um neutrale Kostüme handelt, da Vignette ständig ihre Meinung ändert. Jedenfalls gefällt Vignette nicht, was sie sieht und macht klar, dass Equestrialand unglaublich sein muss, wozu nicht zuletzt die Kostüme beitragen sollen, getreu ihrem Motto SDSNB, "Sei du selbst nur Besser". Darauf reichte es der Kostümbildnerin und sie kündigt. Jetzt braucht Vignette einen Stresssalat und vor allem einen neuen Kostümdesigner. Beim essen ihres Salates wünscht sie sich einen Bildfilter über das echte Leben legen zu können, damit alles so wäre wie sie es gerne hätte. In diesem Moment dringt Equestraimagie in ihr Handy ein und verändert es. Nun versucht Vignette sich etwas aufzumuntern in dem sie sich zehntausend Likes für das perfekte Salatbild holt. Doch als sie den Salat mit ihrem Handy fotographiert verschwindet dieser. Nun kann sie sich auf dem Display eine andere Versionen dieses Salates aussuchen von dem das Handy ein Hologramm erzeugt. Diese neue App gefällt Vignette. Unterdessen bewerben sich Applejack und Rarity um einen Job im Park als Liebesapfelmädchen. Rarity wird direkt als Kostümdesignerin eingestellt, Applejack kassiert eine Absage. Etwas später tritt Rarity ihren neuen Job an und wird von Vignette rumgeführt. Bei der Gelegenheit stellt sie klar, dass sie die Vignette ist und sich nicht für was besseres hält nur weil sie drei Millionen Follower auf Snapgab hat. Allerdings wundert sie sich wieso Rarity sich als Liebesapfelmädchen beworben hat, bei einem Snapkonto wie ihren. Natürlich hat Vignette recherchiert und ihr haben Raritys Kleider imponiert. Auch ihre Followerzahl ist beeindruckend für jemanden der gerade anfängt. Vignette sagt Rarity eine strahlende Zukunft voraus. Denn die Lichterparade ist die wichtigste Veranstaltung im Park. Über hundert Schauspieler, die Rarity perfekt aussehen lassen soll. Zuletzt noch eine Kleinigkeit, nichts auf einen abgesperrten Tisch legen schon gar nicht ihr Handy. Einfach nur so eine super wichtige Regel die sich Vignette ausgedacht hat. Was sie verschweigt ist, dass es nämlich der Tisch ist, auf dem sich ihr Handy verändert hat. Unterdessen ist Applejack auf der Farm beim Apfelmußstampfen als Rarity anruft. Sie möchte ihre Freundinnen zum Eröffnungsabend einladen. Es gibt sogar VIP-Ausweise, mit denen man nicht anstehen braucht. Nicht, dass Rarity wegen ihrem neuen wichtigen Job nervös wäre oder so was. Applejack sagt zu. So überschwänglich, dass sie im Apfelmuß ausrutscht. Der Tag der Eröffnung ist da und die Human 7 im Park, der einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Equestria aufweist. Pinkie Pie weiß gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hin möchte - zwischen der Appleloosa Wildwest Stuntshow und Nightmare Moons Spukschloss. Nun hat Applejack was zu sagen. Sie hat das Gefühl, Rarity ist überfordert. Verständlich, da sie ganz alleine ohne Freundinnen hier ist. Weshalb Applejack den Job nicht genommen hätte. Der Punkt jedenfalls is,t dass sie da sind um Rarity zu unterstützen. Da sammelt sich plötzlich eine Menschenmasse, denn Vignette Valencia ist da. Als Applejack sich wundert was los ist, erklärt Pinkie ihr, dass Vignette der Star auf Snapgab ist. Sie postet unter anderem Bilder von ihrem Corgie und ist mit jedem Sportler befreundet. Würde Applejack da öfter rein sehen, wüsste sie es. Allerdings kennt Sci-Twi Vignette auch nicht, da sie nur wissenschaftlichen Blogs folgt. Als sich Applejack Vignettes Bilder mit Pinkies Handy ansieht,kann sie den Rummel darum nicht verstehen. Zumal ihr jemand der so viel Zeit aufwendet auf einem Bild gut auszusehen nicht ganz geheuer ist. Da taucht Rarity auf, sofort möchte Applejack wissen, wie die Freunde ihr helfen können. Zu ihrer Überraschung ruft Rarity Vignette dazu. Die Mädchen, allen voran Applejack, sind völlig baff, dass Rarity sie nicht nur kennt sondern Vignette sogar schon ihrer beste Freundin im Park ist. Nun ist es Zeit für ein Selfie mit Raritys Handy, da Vignettes eine Macke hat. Applejack ist nicht begeistert. Nun stellt Rarity Vignette ihre Freundinnen vor, vergisst aber kurz Applejack. Was Rarity erklärt, dass sie sie übersehen hat. Bei der Gelegenheit erzählt Rarity, dass sie alle die Rainbooms sind. Da klingelt was bei Vignette, denn die Band ist auf Snapgab und hat hunderttausend Follower. Da kommt ihr eine Idee, Vignette will die Rainbooms heute zum Herzstück der Parade machen. Als Rainbow dazu leichte Unsicherheit zeigt, versucht Vignette sie mit ihrem "Sei du selbst, nur besser" zu überzeugen. Das ist ihr Mantra seit sie ihre erste Firma gründete. Sie hat in der Mittelstufen geschmolzene Wachsmaler als selbstgemachte Mascara verkauft. Da sie damit Rarity helfen können, sagen die Rainbooms zu. Schon liket Vignette die Snapkonten der Mädchen, abgesehen von Applejacks, die keines hat und geht. Rarity findet Vignette einfach unglaublich, dem kann Applejack sich nur anschließen. Da hat Sci-Twi eine Frage, wie sollen sie ihre Instrumente her holen? Die Frage stellt sich Rarity nicht, da Vignette sich um sowas kümmert. Nun hat Applejack eine Frage. Als Rarity sagte, dass Vignette ihre beste Freund im Park ist, meinte sie das mit Kommazeichen? Rarity bejaht es und wechselt das Thema. Der Auftritt heute Abend ist für die alle eine große Chance. Nun wollen sich die Human 7 aber amüsieren. Nur Applejack ist nicht nach Spaß, weswegen Rarity mit ihr reden möchten. Doch Applejack möchte nicht. Also wendet sich Rarity wieder ihm Job zu, treffen soll sie sich nachher zum Soundcheck und den Proben im Bühnenbereich. Als Rarity, die scheinbar nicht so viel Hilfe braucht wie gedacht, weg ist, schlägt Rainbow Dash vor, dass sich die Mädchen amüsieren gehen. Proben findet sie jetzt nicht so wichtig, da sie ja all ihre Songs auswendig können. Schon sind sie unterwegs, doch Applejack bleibt betrübt. Wenig später stehen Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy vor der größten und wildesten Achterbahn des Parks. Rainbow sieht darin die Gelegenheit das Fluttershy ihre Ängste überwindet. Die würde aber am liebsten mit etwas kleineren anfangen. Rainbow findet die Idee von einem Warmup gut und Fluttershy weiß auch schon wo. Auf der Kinder Achterbahn. Zur selben Zeit hat Applejack Rarity in der Werkstatt, wo die Paradewagen gebaut werden, aufgesucht. Rarity ist mit den Vorbereitungen für die Parade voll ausgelastet. So sehr, dass sie nicht mal Zeit hat mit Applejack eine Liebesapfel essen zu gehen. Unter dessen sind Rainbow und Fluttershy wieder auf der größten Achterbahn des Parks. Beim Versuch ihrer Freundin gut zu zu reden wird Rainbow selber nervös. Immerhin geht es am Anfang ganze hundertzwanzig Meter rauf. Aber nun gibt es kein zurück mehr. Als sie wieder am Startpunkt sind muss jemand Rainbow, die noch ganz weiche Knie hat, aus der Bahn helfen. Fluttershy fand es aber toll. Während Rainbow noch mit ihren Knien kämpft bekommt Fluttershy eine SMS. Während sie durch den Park streift, findet Applejack den Liebesapfelstand an dem Micro Chips arbeitet. Er erzählt ihr, dass Vinette den Cooler Nerd Chic für den Stand wollte, dabei verfängt er sich im Karamel für die Äpfel. Zur gleichen Zeit unterhält sich Vignette mit Fluttershy in einer ruhigen Ecke des Parkes. Sie hat eine mutige neue Vision und Teil davon ist es, dass jede der Rainboom heute Abend eine neue Rolle spielen wird. Fluttershy soll dabei ein böses Mädchen sein, mit Zackenfrisur, zerrissener Hose und allem. Das lehnt Fluttershy aber ab. Kurzum lässt Vignette sie mit ihrem Handy verschwinden und denkt auch noch das sie ihr dankbar sein wird. Fluttershy findet sich in einem weißen Nichts wieder. Mit Vignettes Stresssalat. Ganz wo anderes im Park machen Flim und Flam Sci-Twi und Sunset Shimmer auf ihren Ringwurfstand aufmerksam. Man muss nur Ringe auf Flaschen werfen, angeblich das leichteste Spiel im Park. Sci-Twi möchte es versuche, allerdings hat Sunset Bedenken, da die Spiele manipuliert sein sollen. Doch Sci-Twi vertraut auf die Gesetze der Physik und wagt es. Tatsächlich landet der Ring auf der Flasche spring aber wieder ab. Da sie jedoch schon dicht dran war ermutigt Sunset Sci-Twi es weiter zu versuchen. Applejack kehrt zur Paradewerkstatt zurück, wo Rarity gerade die Beleuchtung an einem Cowboy einschaltet. Die wegen eines Kurzschlusses ausfällt. Worauf sie sich völlig frustriert in einen Kleiderhaufen wirft um mal Dampf abzulassen. Applejack fragt, ob Rarity Fluttershy gesehen hat, die vorhin mit Vignette weg gegangen ist und jetzt nicht mehr zu finden ist. Für Rarity nicht weiter verwunderlich, da fünfzigtausend Leute im Park sind, die ihre Kostüme sehen werden, was Rarity im Augenblick wichtiger als Fluttershy ist. Empört darüber geht Applejack. Rarity ordert einen größeren Kleiderhaufen zum rein Schreien. Unterdessen bleiben beim Ringewerfen die Ringe nicht auf den Flaschen, worüber Sunset schon völlig frustriert ist. Sci-Twi hat inzwischen, unter berücksichtigung aller Faktoren, die perfekte Flugbahn skizziert. Doch gerade als Sci-Twi Sunset für den Wurf ausgerichtet hat, platz Applejack rein und der Wurf geht gründlich daneben. Nach einer schnellen Entschuldigung erklärt Applejack, dass sie nach Fluttershy sucht. An ihrem Handy geht nur die Mailbox ran und sie macht sich Sorgen und denkt langsam, dass was schlimmes passiert ist. Sunset rät ihr locker zu bleiben, da es nicht immer einen Schurken aus Equestria gibt der hinter den Human 7 her ist. Da fragt Twilight ob Applejack noch ein paar Tickets hat, mit diesen wird nämlich am Stand bezahlt, ihre haben sie schon aufgebraucht. Zu ihrem Glück kann ihnen Applejack aushelfen. An der Achterbahn bricht Rainbow Dash indessen der kalte Schweiß aus, wenn sie das Ding sieht. Da kommt Applejack auf der Suche nach Fluttershy dazu, doch Rainbow hat sie nicht mehr gesehen seit sie mit Vignette weg ist. Beim Autoscooter trifft Applejack Pinkie, die sich inzwischen selbst zur Spaßinspektorin ernannt und sich eine Uniform aus Dingen vom Müll gebastelt hat. Pinkie hat Fluttershy auch nirgends gesehen. Dafür aber ihrer stellvertretende Spaßinspektorin, Applejack, der sie gleich mal ein selbst gebasteltes Abzeichen anheftet. Was ihr angeblich umfassenden Zugang zum ganzen Park gewährt. Unterdessen hat sich bei Sci-Twi und Sunset pure Verzweiflung eingestellt, weil die Ringe einfach nicht auf den Flaschen bleiben wollen. Flim und Flam haben schon Mitleid mit den beiden und wollen ihnen einen Trostpreis geben. Den schlägt Sunset aber aus, da es ihr nicht darum geht. Sci-Twi gibt es auf und schlägt Sunset vor, dass sie sich ein Eis holen. Sunset stimmt zu und fragt sich, wieso sie das überhaupt gemacht haben wo sie doch keine Chance hatten. Dabei wirft Sunset ihren letzten Ring achtlos zum Stand, der prompt auf einer Flache hängen bleibt. Inzwischen hat Applejack sich auf eine Bank gesetzt. Sie überlegt, ob sie sich Sorgen wegen nichts macht und einfach nur will das Vignette die Hauptverdächtige ist. Da fragt plötzlich ein Sicherheitsmann nach ihrem Abzeichen. Er erklärt, dass es ein Verbrechen ist falsche Wachabzeichen herzustellen, ein falscher Polizist wie er könnte sie dafür fest nehmen. Doch als der Wachmann sich das Abzeichen näher anzieht erkennt er das Applejack stellvertretende Spaßinspektorin ist. Wenig später führt der Sicherheitsmann Applejack, die steif und fest versichert, dass ihr Abzeichen nicht echt ist, zu seinem Arbeitsplatz der schon seit Jahren nicht auf Spaß geprüft wurde. Er denkt nun, dass sie undercover ist und lässt sie alleine mit der Videoüberwachungsanlage des Parkes. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Applejack und entdeckt das Vignette sich gerade in einer ruhigen Ecke mit Rainbow Dash unterhält. Vignette erzählt Rainbow von ihrer Vision für die Rainbooms, sie sollen sich ab jetzt die Throwbacks nennen und die Meilensteine der Coolness im laufe der Jahre darstellen. Die Idee gefällt Rainbow fürs Erste. Vignettes nächster Vorschlag ist das Rainbow ein Fünfzigerjahre Tanzmäuschen sein soll, mit Pudelrock und Platinblond. Das lehnt Rainbow ab. Worauf Vignette sie mit ihrem Handy verschwinden lässt. Applejack kann nicht fassen, was sie am Monitor mit verfolgt hatte. Sie hatte ja eine Ahnung, dass Vignette etwas vor hat, aber nicht, dass es magisch ist. Stellt sich die Frage, wo die Verschwundenen hin sind? Unterdessen materialisiert sich Rainbow bei Fluttershy im weißen Nichts. SIe kann nicht fassen, dass sie wohl in einem Handy gefangen sind und möchte wissen, ob Fluttershy den Stresssalat noch isst. Bis zur Lichterparade ist es noch eine Stunde und Rarity ist am rotieren alles zu organisieren, als Vignette kurz reinschaut. Dabei erzählt sie Rarity, dass alle wichtigen Modebloger und Snapgabstars da sein werden. Ein Umstand, der nicht zu Raritys Entspannung beiträgt. Gleich darauf sieht Rarity nach dem Wagen für die Rainbooms, wo lediglich Sci-Twi, Sunset und Pinkie schon da sind. Rarity zeigt sich besonders genervt davon, dass Applejack nicht da ist. Sunset erklärt, dass Applejack noch nach Flittershy und Rainbow sucht die ja auch noch nicht da sind. Da taucht Applejack auf und warnt ihre Freundinnen davor irgendwo mit Vignette hin zu gehen. Zufällig ist Vignette gerade im Werkstattbüro und bekommt Applejacks Auftritt mit. Schnell zieht sie das Fensterrollo herunter. Als sie überlegt was sie tun kann fällt Vignette ein normales Handy ins Auge, das zum Aufladen im Büro ist. Unterdessen sagt Applejack Rarity das Vignette, die gerade aus dem Büro kommt, böse ist. Applejack erzähl, dass Vignette Fluttershy wohl was angetan hat und aus dem Überwachungsraum gesehen hat, wie sie Rainbow mit ihrem Handy hat verschwinden lassen. Sie macht jede Wette, dass es mit Equestriamagie geschah. Doch Vignette meint, dass Applejack Wahnvorstellungen hat. Kurzerhand nimmt Applejack das Handy aus Vignettes Hand und versucht eines der Paradekostüme verschwinden zu lassen. Was Applejack nicht weiß ist, dass sie das falsche Handy hat. Folglich passiert nichts weiter, als dass Applejack sich zum Deppen macht. Vignette behauptet, dass ihrer vermissten Freundinnen in der Garderobe sind, es ihnen gut geht und sie in Raritys Kostümen gut aussehen. Rarity möchte wieder zu den Vorbereitungen für die Parade zurückkehren. Applejack versucht ihr klar zumachen, dass die Geschichte wichtiger als die Parade ist, aber davon will Rarity nichts hören. Was Applejack, angesichts der Vermissten, nicht fassen kann. Vignette lässt die beiden das unter sich ausmachen und schickt die Arbeiter weg. Rarity denk, dass Applejack ihre Parade ganz egal ist. Applejack kann nicht glauben was sie hört, denn hier geht es nicht um Rarity sondern, dass Vignette ihren Freunden was angetan hat. Nur fragt sich Rarity, ob es wirklich um ihre Freund geht oder mehr um Appeljack und Vignette. Rarity denkt, dass Applejack neidisch ist dass Vignette sie nicht eingestellt hat, aber Raritys Potential erkannte. Die anderen versuchen die beiden zu beruhigen, doch vergebens. Appeljack wirft Rarity vor, dass sie gar nicht sieht wie Vignette sie ausnutzt und mögen tut sie sie doch nur weil Vignette ihr dauernd Honig um den Mund schmiert. Aber das tut sie bei allen, Rarity ist nichts besonderes. Jetzt merkt Applejack was sie gerade getan hat und hält es für das Beste zu gehen. Rarity, die es tief getroffen hat, kann dem nur zu stimmen. Ehe sie sich zum Ausweinen ins Büro zurückzieht. Gerade als die anderen sich um ihre Freunde kümmern wollen, kommt Vignette zurück und meint, dass sie ohne die beiden besser dran sind. Auf Nachfrage erzählt Vignette, dass sie den Namen der Rainbooms in Throwbacks ändern will. Jetzt möchte Sunset aber wissen wieso sich Vignette denn dazu zählt. Sie will Applejacks Platz einnehmen und einen Song spielen, den sie geschrieben hat. Dazu stellt Sunset klar, dass Vignette erstens nicht in der Band ist und zweitens treten sie nicht ohne Applejack auf. Da fällt Sci-Twi auf, dass Applejack nie lügt, ergo war alles, was sie über Vignette erzählt hat, wahr. Doch ehe sie was unternehmen können lässt Vignette sie mit ihrem richtige Zauberhandy verschwinden. Nun bastelt Vignette ihre Throwbacks, deren Hologramm ihren Vorstellungen voll entspricht. Inzwischen hat Rarity sich wieder so weit gefangen, dass sie aus dem Büro kommt. Da muss ihr Vignette ihr Werk zeigen. Als Rarity nicht begreift was los ist, erklärt Vignette dass dies Hologramme ihrer Freundinnen sind, die sie verbessert hat. Nun kann die Parade laufen, wie es sich Vignette vorgestellt hat und sie hat Rarity nur zur Umsetzung ihrer Vision gebraucht. Nun möchte Rarity aber wissen, wo ihre Freundinnen sind. Vignette denkt, dass sie im Internet sind oder gelöscht wurde oder so was, ist ihr aber auch egal. Rarity kann nicht glauben was sie hört. Vignette erklärt, dass ihr Handy irgendwie magisch wurde. Wann immer sie jetzt damit ein Foto von etwas macht, verschwindet dieses etwas, dann kann sie es bearbeiten und wieder real werden lassen. Jedenfalls real genug. Rarity verlangt von Vignette, dass sie ihre Freundinnen sofort zurückholt. Da sie so gerne bei ihnen sein will, schießt Vignette kurzum ein Bild von Rarity. In ihrem Gefängnis kann es Sci-Twi nicht fassen, dass sie in einem Handy stecken. Worauf Rainbow daran erinnert, dass sich die Human 7 ja damit auskenne in magischen Objekten fest zu sitzen. (Siehe: Junipers Spiegel-Magie) Für Sunset ist es ein Lichtblick, dass Applejack und Rarity noch frei sind, eventuel könne sie sie rausholen. Wozu sie aber erst mit Streiten aufhören müssten wie Fluttershy anmerkt. Sci-Twi möchte aber nicht einfach darauf warten gerettet zu werden. Ihre Überlegung: wenn sie im Internet sind, könnte sie sich und die anderen vielleicht raus hacken. Fluttershy hofft, dass es Applejack und Rarity gut geht und wünscht sich, sie wüssten was draußen vor sich geht. Draußen versucht Vignette Rarity verschwinden zu lassen, doch sie kann die Magie mit ihren Diamantkraftfeldern abblocken und verschwindet. Kurzerhand ernennt Vignette sich selbst zu Chefdesignerin. Im Park erklingt das Signal, dass die Parade bald beginnt. Applejack macht sich Vorwürfe wegen ihres Verhaltens und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen bezüglich Rarity, sie plötzlich auftaucht. Rarity entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie die Parade zur einzigen wichtigen Sache gemacht hat und dass sie sich von Vignette verleiten lies, zu vergessen was wirklich zählt, Freundschaft. Applejack meint, dass es schon wieder wird. Mit ihrem Talent braucht Rarity keine Schmeicheleien. Rarity ist aber noch nicht ganz fertig mit Entschuldigen. Es tut ihr leid, aus dem Blick verloren zu haben, dass sie ja gemeinsam im Park arbeiten wollten. Appeljack tut es leid, eifersüchtig gewesen zu sein. Sie dachte zwar die ganze Zeit ehrlich zu sein, weil sie Vignette nicht mochte, aber sie war nicht mal ehrlich zu ihr selbst. Sie hatte Angst ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren. Hat sie aber nicht, wie Rarity versichert. Liebesapfelmädchen für immer, darauf eine Umarmung. Da fällt Rarity siedend heiß ein, dass Vignette ihre Freundinnen im Internet gefangen hält, was sie selber zugegeben hat. Sofort will Applejack sie retten. In dem Moment klingelt ihr Handy. Es ist Sci-Twi, die es geschafft hat, eine App auf Vignettes Handy zu hacken und kann nun raus telefonieren. Sie hat auch schon eine Plan wie Applejack ihnen helfen kann, allerdings müsste sie dazu, ein für sie, komplexes Computervorgehen anwenden. Während des Gespräches schaltet Applejack auf Lautsprecher und hört Sci-Twi plötzlich doppelt. Sie hört Sci-Twi irgendwo in der Nähe reden. Die Stimme ihrer Freundin führt Applejack zu einer Tür. Als Applejack diese Tür öffnet, findet sie einen kleinen weißen Raum, in dem ihre Freundinnen sind. Vignettes Handy hat sie gar nicht digitalisiert sondern nur hierher teleportiert. In diesem Moment erscheint Micro Chips aus dem Nichts. Er hat gerade Liebesäpfel gemacht als Vignette ihn gesehen hat und meinte er wäre kein so cooler Nerd wie sie dachte. Dann hat sie ein Foto von ihm gemacht, er ist hier gelandet und hat dabei alle bekannten Gesetze für Raum und Zeit gebrochen. Sunset begreift, dass die Situation übel ist. Micro Chips auftauchen bedeutet, dass Vignette auf der Strecke der Parade ist und mit ihrem Handy alles verändert, was ihr nicht gefällt. Da drängt sich Fluttershy die Frage auf was wohl passiert, wenn Vignette das Publikum nicht mag. Sci-Twi erklärt, dass alle im Park sich die Parade ansehen, wenn Vignettes Handy so viele Menschen auf einmal in diesen winzigen Raum teleportiert … „Quetschcity“ wie es Pinkie nennt. Da ihre Freunde, und noch schlimmer, ihre Schwester Sweetie Belle im Publikum sind, ist für Rarity klar, dass sie Vignette aufhalten müssen. Dazu merkt Applejack an, dass wenn sie die Parade aufhalten, niemand Raritys Arbeit sehen wird. Dem entgegnet Rarity, dass mal jemand gesagt, dass nichts wirklich wichtig ist außer Freundschaft. Applejack ist ganz gerührt, da drängt Sunset zur Eile. Sie ist sich sicher, dass Vignette von der Magie immer mehr verdorben wird. Die Lichterparade fängt gerade an. Auf dem dritten Wagen ist Vignette mit ihren Throwbacks und singt völlig schief einen scheußlichen Song über sich selbst, wovon das Publikum nicht begeistert ist. Da ihr die Leute nicht genug jubeln, zückt Vignette ihr Handy. Sie hat auch schon den Schönheitsfleckenklub im Bild, als ein schwerer Ruck Vignette aus dem Tritt bringt. Die Human 7 sind gerade noch rechzeitig gekommen, um den Wagen zu stoppen - Applejack hat ihn kurz gestemmt. Rarity verlangt von Vignette ihr Handy auszustellen und es herzugeben. Doch sie will nicht. Vignette erzählt das die Throwbacks die Version von Raritys Freunden sind, die beliebt sein werden, laut ihren Daten. Rarity und Applejack sind nicht beeindruckt. Vignette ist es egal, ob sie echt sind, es geht nur darum was man den Menschen online zeigt. Das ist Raritys Chance, all das zu sein was sie immer wollte. Das lehnt Rarity ab, denn es ist nur die Chance lediglich zu wirken, wie alles was sie immer sein wollte. Was sie eigentlich will war die ganze Zeit vor ihr, ihre Freundinnen. Nun reichen sich die Human 7 die Hände, aktivieren die Magie der Freundschaft und nehmen ihre Ponyformen an. Rarity macht klar, dass kein Erfolg im Internet die Mühe wert ist, wenn man ihn nicht mit seinen Freunden im echten Leben teilen kann. Jetzt bündelt sich die Magie in Raritys Hand und formt eine Blitzpeitsche, mit der sie Vignettes Handy durch sticht und so unschädlich macht, worauf auch alle Hologramme verschwinden. Vignette ist sauer, denn wie soll alles je wieder perfekt sein? Rarity erklärt, dass nichts schöner ist, als es zu schaffen etwas perfekt aussehen zu lassen. Aber Vignette hat den Bogen etwas überspannt. Allerdings begreift Vignette nicht worauf sie hinaus will. Was Applejack nicht fassen kann, Vignette hat Hologramm ihrer Freunde gemacht und wollte eine Menschenmenge nach „Quetschcity“ schicken. Darauf sieht Vignette sich kurz um und fragt was mit ihrem Mantra SDSNB sei. Rarity erklärt, dass besser werden zu wollen nicht persé schlecht ist, aber man macht es nicht auf Kosten von anderen und schon gar nicht auf Kosten seiner Freunde. Das gibt Vignette zu denken, sie hat zwar drei Millionen Follower, aber nicht einen echten Freund, sehr trostlos. Da bietet ihr Rarity und Applejack ihre Hand zur Freundschaft und Vignette nimmt an. Worauf das Publikum anfängt zu jubeln, was die Mädchen schon irritiert. Ein Blick von Rainbow ins Internet zeigt, dass die Rainbooms der Hit auf Snapgab sind. Die Leute denken, dass alles was sie erlebt haben, Teil der coolsten Show ist, die sie je sahen. Wo schon mal ihre Instrumente da sind fangen sie an zu spielen. Die Rainbooms besingen, dass ehrliche Freundschaft nie endet. Rarity entwirft ein neues Kostüm, auf Karusselbasis für sich, dass den anderen gefällt. Rainbow räumt an Flim und Flams Wurfbude alles ab. Raritys Modenschau im Park kommt super an. Man hat Spaß mit den Fahrgeschäft und zuletzt in der Fotobude. Navboxen Kategorie:Orte